Donatellos idé
by Red Skippy
Summary: Donatello kommer på en briljant idé. De ska ordna en svensk jul!Mycket humor, och snälla R&R.
1. Den 28 november

Donatellos idé kap 1

Donatello satt vid sin dator. Som vanligt. Han hade suttit framför datorn nu i fyra månader! Med undantag för mat, sov och träningstider.

Efter att ha besegrat footklanen och deras ledare Shredder hade de ingenting att göra. Mikey retades med Raffe som började bråka och så fick Leo avsluta det hela. Det skedde ungefär varje dag. Lika ofta som Donni satt framför datorn. (Och så var vi tillbaka där vi började.)

Men så en tidig tisdagsmorgon den 28 november kom Donni på en idé!

Han hade precis läst om julafton på datorn. Och inte vilken julafton som helst! Nej, det var en svensk julafton. Han tyckte att den verkade jättetrevlig och han, hans bröder och Splinter som ändå inte gjorde något märkvärdigt kunde väll ordna en svensk julafton.

Han sprang upp från datorn, för första gången på fyra månader, och samlade hela familjen i köket för att berätta om sin briljanta idé.

Samtalet utflöt ungefär så här:

"Vi ska ha en julafton!" sade Don med ett brett leende.

"En vadå för nånting!" undrade Mikey.

"En julafton Micke!" sa Leo. "Man pyntar huset i rött och grönt. Tar in en gran, och pyntar den också. Sen väntar man på att en tjock röd man ska klättra ner genom skorstenen och ge de snälla barnen presentar." förklarade Leo vidare.

"Vad har du emot röda män om jag får fråga!" sade Raffe och blängde på Leo.

Leo ignorerade honom och vände sig till Don.

"Men då har vi fyra stora problem Don.

1. Vi har ingen skorsten som tomten kan komma in igenom.

2. Vi har inget julpynt.

3. Vi har ingen tomte. (För tror du verkligen att den riktiga tomten kommer ner till ett par muterade ninja sköldpaddor som spöar upp folk varje dag)

4. Om tomten skulle, mot förmodan, komma så skulle Raffael känna sig utanför. Tomten ger ju bara paket till de som varit snälla."

Alla skrattade utom Raffael som snabbt brottade ner storebrorsan på golvet och satte en av sina sais mot Leonardos strupe. I vanliga fall hade han enkelt sparkat upp honom på nåt snyggt ninja vis, men nu ville han veta hur långt diskussionen med Don kom. Så han gav sig.

"Jag har svar på alla dina frågor." sa Don.

" 1. Vi ska fira en svensk jul. Där kommer tomten genom dörren.

2. Vi hjälps åt att göra och köpa julpynt.

3. Tomten finns ju inte på riktigt Mike tappade hakan så i Sverige så är det någon som spelar jultomte. Så, är någon frivillig? Donatello såg frågande ut över den förundrade lilla folkmassan bestående av tre mutantsköldpaddor och en mutantråtta.

"Jag kan vara tomte!" sa Splinter glad över att hans söner äntligen hjälptes åt och gjorde någonting tillsammans. "Fast jag vet försåts inte hur man gör" medgav han fundersamt.

"Jag hjälper dig!" sade Donni och log.

Och 4. i Sverige man varandra paket så alla får. Fast man låtsas försåts att det är tomten."

"Så, vad tycker ni?" undrade Don.

"Jag säger bara COWABUNGA det här kommer att bli skitkul!" sa Micke och hoppade runt i rummet.

"Ja, jag tycker att det kan bi intressant att se vad det blir av det." uttryckte sig Leonardo.

"Tja, varför inte?" sade Raffe som redan tänkte på att han kanske skulle slå in gårdagens fiskben i julklapp till Micke.

"Jag tycker att det verkar som en bra idé. Men för säkerhets skull ska jag meditera över det." sade Splinter och började gå mot sitt rum.

"Ja, det kunde man ju ana." sa Donatello tyst. Så bara hans bröder skulle höra. Men han underskattade den gamle råttans öron…

"Jag hörde dig Donatello!" sade den små sura råttan.

"Förlåt Splinter." sa Donatello förläget.

"Men då bestämmer vi det!" saDon sedan i betydligt gladare ton. "Vi ska ordna en svensk julafon!"

* * *

Så kommer det nu att bli en julafton, den första i turtlarnas liv? Och till på köpet en svensk en? Kommer den bli lyckad? Kommer Micke få fiskben av Raffael?

Svaren får ni i nästa kapitel av "Donatellos idé"! Missa inte det!

* * *

Snälla lämna en kommentar!Snälla:)


	2. Den 1 december

Donatellos idé kap.2

Donatello tog huvudansvaret för att det skulle bli en julafton, det var ju trots allt hans idé. Raphael blev uppskickad till ytan för att leta reda på April, deras nyckel när det gällde att handla. Han gjorde det på följande vis:

April hade precis vaknat och ätit en fridfull frukost. Hon gick mot rummet dit man inte kan skicka någon annan (toaletten alltså) när hon öppnat dörren stod där en röd ninjasköldpadda och väntade, han stod så nära dörren och dessutom var inte ens April särskilt van vid att hitta såna i sitt badrum. Så hon gav till ett skri. Raffe började inte ens med att säga hej, han sa:

"Jag visste det, alla kommer hit så småningom."

"Jo, men när man kommer hit brukar man vilja vara ensam!" kontrade April.

"Tat lugnt, jag ska bara lämna den här inköpslistan till dig från Don. Han tror att vi behöver allt det här för att ordna en svensk julafton", fortsatte Raphael.

"Behöver han verkligen allt det här?" sa April som fått ytterligare en chock när hon såg längden på listan.

"Fråga inte mig, jag är bara budbärare! Men kom med grejorna sen till lyan så berättar han säkert!" svarade Raphael och så var han borta.

April bara suckade och skakade på huvudet.

* * *

Under tiden var det storstädning i den underjordiska lyan. Leo städade dojon (deras träningsrum), medan Donatello fick springa omkring och plocka saker till dess rätta ställe i resten av huset. Micke skötte skurningen, han satte skurborstarna på fötterna och dansade runt i lyan. Fast det kanske inte var en sån lysande idé för han trillade med jämna mellanrum. Dagen efter hade han väldigt ont i baken. Men det hör inte till saken. När Raffe kom in igenom dörren var det första som hände att en dammvippa sattes i hans hand av hans egen sensei, som skyllde på att han nu på ålderns höst började få ont i ryggen. Han talade dock noga om var han redan hade dammat och att Raphael skulle ta resten av huset. Sedan avlägsnade sig den gamle råttan snabbt och Raff blev kvar stående mitt i rummet med sin dammvippa. Micke som sakta men säkert började lära sig tekniken, fast fortfarande trillade, skejtade fram till sin äldre bror med orden:

"Stå inte där och lata dig, vi har jobb att göra!"

Varefter han blev jagad runt huset. Leo skulle precis stoppa dem när han själv blev stoppad av Donatello.

"Nej, Leo fattar du inte vad lyan kommer att glänsa om de får jaga varann en stund till."

"I och för sig. Det tänkte jag inte på", erkände Leonardo.

"Är du färdig med Dojon?" undrade Don.

"Ja!" sa den stolte äldste sköldpaddan.

"Bra då väntar vi bara på April!" sa Don som förvånansvärt nog också var färdig med sitt jobb.

Några timmar senare kom April med alla sakerna. Hon hade med sig Casey som fick bära dem. Man såg knappt den muskulöse mannens kropp för alla påsar. Sköldpaddorna hjälpte dem att lasta av och Donatello pekadeåt sina bröder var allting skulle vara. Han hade röjt stora bordet i köket som alltid brukade vara belamrat med saker, men det klarade sig bara en kort stund för snart hamnade alla pysselsaker där. De fick ta April som lärare för de var sällan de använt en sax till exempel. Donatello var duktigast av dem när det gällde att pyssla eftersom han höll på mycket med pillriga saker när han lekte med sina tekniska grejer bland annat. Raphael gjorde julkort eftersom det mest bara var att vika och stämpla, dessutom tyckte han om att hålla på med lacket eftersom man kunde bränna sig. Micke lärde sig snabbt att göra vikgubbar. Ni vet papperstomtenissar som håller varandra i handen när man viker ut dem, såna som brukar stå på bord. Han vek och han vek, till sist hade de nästan ett helt fullt bord med vikgubbar. För Leo däremot gick det inte alls bra, han klippte sönder sina vikgubbar och brände sig på lacket hela tiden.

"Och jag som trodde det skulle vara omöjligt att få muterade ninjasköldpaddor att pyssla!" sa April.

Till slut gäspade Donatello och sa:

"Nej nu ni killar och tjej, nu är det bäst vi går och lägger och så kan vi fortsätta pyssla imorgon." Leo som precis fått in snitsen vile inte sluta nu men fick ge med sig.

* * *

Snälla, lämna en kommentar!


	3. Den 4 december

Donatellos idé kap.3 

Efter några dagars ihärdigt pysslande med papper tyckte Don att de hade nog med papperspyssel. Han hade köpt (eller snarare, April hade köpt åt honom) en bok om hur man gjorde saker själv som man kunde hänga i granen. När hon kom tillbaka med boken satte han igång att läsa den. Han brukade alltid läsa teknik-manualerna först när han var liten och inte hade så mycket erfarenhet av tekniska saker. Och eftersom detta ämne också var nytt för honom beslöt han sig för att läsa igenom dessa för att förstå deras uppbyggnad lite lättare.

Hans bröder sov fortfarande, utom Leo. Splinter hade gett dem en sovmorgon i veckan efter ihärdigt tjatande från Mikeys sida

Hur det gick till? Jo det kan jag berätta! Det började så här:

_Det var för några månader sen då Micke kom sig insläpandes till morgonträningen med ögon som visade att han inte fått mycket sömn, Men det var inte bara Micke som hade påsar under ögonen. Raphael och Donatello hade också gått med på hans skämt. För det var det nämligen, de hade snott Aprils smink och målat ringar under ögonen för att se mer trötta ut och därför kunna tigga sig till en sovmorgon. Micke hade lyckats övertala Don och Raffe att göra det men med Leo gick det sämre. Han vägrade dra på sig sånt där för att lura sin sensei men han lovade att inte skvallra. Så alla turtlarna samlades i vanlig tid till morgon träningen. Tre såg ovanligt trötta ut medan den fjärde var pigg och alert ut som alltid. Leo var övertygad om att de inte skulle få någon sovmorgon utan en rejäl utskällning istället, medan Micke faktiskt trodde att det skulle funka. Splinter som såg att det var maskakra och inget annat vände sig till sin yngste son(för han kunde ju gissa vem som kommit på den här idén)och frågade:_

"_Michelangelo vad ska detta betyda? Hur kan det komma sig att du och dina två andra bröder är trötta och sömniga, (Det hade inte gått upp för Splinter att dessa två ord betydde samma sak.) Medan din äldsta bror är pigg?"_

"_Jag hade ingenting med det här att göra, sensei!" frånsade sig Leo snabbt. _

_Hans bröder blängde på honom. Alla tre var nu överens att om det gick åt skogen var det Leos fel._

_Micke som hade tänkt att när Splinter fick se deras arma, trötta ögon skulle känna medlidande och ge dem en sovmorgon utan att de behövde säga någonting. Han kläckte ur sig det första bästa som dök upp i hans hjärna för att svara på Splinters fråga:_

"_Leo är en mutant!" försvarade sig Michelangelo._

"_Har du missat att alla här är mutanter?" frågade Splinter syrligt._

"_Ja, jag menar nej, jag menar, vi är trötta och fast vi har maskara kan vi behöva en sovmorgon!" sade Miky i ett sista tappert försök att göra nånting bra av det hela. På fem sekunder hade han tappat allt mod han hade. Ja … förutom lite._

_Splinter skällde faktiskt inte ut dem, som väntat, utan han sa:_

"_Jag ser att ni är trötta, och även en sann ninja kan behöva lite återhämtning ibland."_

_Detta blev till en chock för dem alla. Leo var beredd att kolla tempen på sin sensei men hindrade sig._

_Faktum är att Splinter började känna sig trött med åren och kände att han själv kunde behöva en sovmorgon ibland._

_Så de fick en sovmorgon i veckan och alla hyllade den stort genom att ta sig en extra tupplur, ja utom Leo försåts, han var fast besluten att INTE ta någon sovmorgon. Det tycket de andra sköldpaddorna var bara rätt eftersom Leo tydligt sagt att han inte var med på det hela._

Men nu åter till sagan:

När Donatello läst igenom boken tre gånger kände han sig rätt van inom ämnet för nu kunde han nämligen hur man gör alla sorters julgranspynt utantill! Trodde han…

* * *

Snälla säg vad ni tycker om den. Snälla! 


	4. Den 7 december

**Donatellos idé kap 4**

Raphael vaknade av att han hörde svordomar utifrån vardagsrummet, vanligtvis brukade det vara han som brukade svära möjligen Mikey om han hade gjort sig riktigt illa, men den här gången var det inte det…

Han kravlade sig upp ur sängen, satte på sig sin bandana och lunkade trött ut i vardagsrummet, där han möttes av en märklig syn. Överallt i hela rummet låg hopknölade papperstussar och små pappersbitar som det blir när man har klippt i papper med sax. Och det kan tänkas inte vara så särskilt farligt men överallt i rummet fanns tejp och lim också. Och som pricken över i stod Donatello mitt i alltihopa och försökte leta reda på var han lagt tejprullen. Den hängde i ena änden av hans bandana.

Ni kan tänka er att Raphael tappade hakan. Man kunde inte kliva någonstans i rummet utan att kliva på de klistriga pappersbitarna vilket Raffe snart upptäckte. Eftersom han tagit inte mindre än fyra steg in i rummet var hans fötter täckta med pyssel skräp. Vilket han snart upptäckte. Nu fanns där två svärande sköldpaddor i turtlarnas vardagsrum.

Raphael lyfte ena foten och försökte skrapa bort den klistriga konfettin. Men istället fastnade det på hans hand, han drog handen över höften och då fastnade det där! Han försökte borsta bort det med andra handen som snart också blev klistrig. I all denna förvirring trillade Raphael omkull på rygg men med ett snyggt ninjahopp var han uppe igen. Med skalet täckt av missbildade hjärtan och tomtar. Han försökte ta sig fram till sin lilaklädde broder för att fråga vad som pågick. Det lät ungefär såhär:

"Vad _(censurerat)_ är det här?"

"Jag ska förklara alldeles strax, jag ska bara hitta tejpen", svarade Donatello i lugn ton.

Raff gav honom tejpen som fortfarande hängde i hans bandana.

"Åh tack", sa Don tacksamt.

Han tog en yttepytteliten tejpbit (som egentligen inte behövdes) och satte den på sitt konstverk.

"Tada!" sa Donny och visade sitt vackra mästerverk.

"Umm, fin…" svarade Raphael medan han febrilt försökte komma på vad det var.

"Ja, att den är! Jag tänkte att den kunde sitta i toppen på granen, det är väl den finaste julstjärna du sett va?"

"Öh, jo jo, javisst självklart." Raffe var glad att hans bror berättat vad det var…själv skulle han aldrig gissat det!

Den var utklippt i gult papper guldglittrig här och var men om man verkligen tänkte att det var en stjärna så liknade det faktiskt en.

"Men all konfettin då?" frågade den röda sköldpaddan.

"Jo den blev till när jag försökte göra annat pyssel."

"Aha, sista frågan då. Vet du hur man blir av med det här? Hur man än går så blir man ju klistrig!"

"Jo, jag vet och jag har faktiskt inget bra svar på den frågan." sa Don sanningsenligt.

De två bröderna utbytte en blick som sa ungefär:

_Nu ska vi göra det vi alltid gör när vi sitter i klistret_ (I det här fallet bokstavligt talat) _och det inte hjälper att slåss._

"SPLIIINTEEER!" Ekade det i hela lyan.

"Jaja skrik inte jag var redan …" sedan såg Splinter vardagsrummet. Han hade börjat öppna dörren medan han pratade men när han såg röran i vardagsrummet kom han helt av sig, nästan i alla fall."…vaken", avslutade han meningen.

"Ni ser ju ut som julgranar båda två!"

Donatello knäppte med fingrarna, "Där har vi det! Om vi tar in en julgran och rullar den på golvet så fastnar säkert pappersbitarna! De flesta i alla fall!"

Sagt och gjort de två färggranna turtlarna gav sig iväg och snodde en gran. Eller ja snodde är väl inte rätta ordalaget de lämnade kvar pengar på platsen där granen stått så kanske inte snodde men… nåja de kom hem och rullade granen på golvet och kan man tänka sig Donatellos idé funkade faktiskt riktigt bra.

* * *

Så slutar även detta kapitel men ni ska få något att tänka på till näste gång kapitel. Tänk er Michelangelos min när han vaknar av sina brorsor som skriker: "SPLIINTEER!" och när han äntligen släpar sig upp får se dem i färggranna pappersförklädnader stå och rulla en gran på golvet täckt av konfetti och glitter. 

Snälla, please, en review tack.


	5. Den 10 december

Donatellos idé kap 5

**Den 10 december**

_ Inbjudningar till April och Casey - _

_ Gran med beklädnad (med ljus) - klar _

_ Stjärna i toppen av granen - klar _

_ Tomte - _

_ Presenter - _

_ Julpynt - klar_

_ Julstrumpor -_

_ Julbord -_

Donatello kollade på sin nyligen skrivna checklista. Han hade tittat in genom en människas fönster för att se hur julgransljusen skulle se ut. Efter det mixtrade han ihop något som såg liknande ut och hängde upp det i granen. Men än hade han inte hittat någon stjärna att sätta i toppen… Han tänkte nu börja med punkt fyra på listan. Tomten.

Han gick in i köket och fann sina bröder och Splinter sitta och äta frukost. Han och Splinter hade bestämt att idag skulle de öva in den så kallade "Tomte-scenen". När Splinter ätit färdigt gick de ut i vardagsrummet för att träna.

"Okej, du ska först se ut som en tomte", sa Don.

"Det blir svårt eftersom jag är en gråhårig råtta", sa Splinter fundersamt.

"Det är lugnt, alla tomtar har mask och helkroppsdräkter plus den traditionella tomteluvan", försäkrade Don. "Vi har ingendera än så vi får ta en filt."

Han kastade över en brun filt som de brukade ha i soffan. Splinter tog emot den och la den över sina axlar.

"Och nu då?" frågade Splinter.

"Nu går du ut och knackar på dörren och frågar 'Är det några snälla barn hemma?'"

"Okej, så här?"

Splinter gick ut, knackade, kom in igen och sa med sin vanliga röst: "Är det några snälla barn hemma?"

"Jättebra, men låt gammal och glad och säg gärna 'Hohoho' innan också."

"Visst, men Donatello… Jag vet ju redan att det inte finns några snälla barn hemma så varför frågar jag?"

"Tycker du inte att vi är snälla?" sa Don förvånat och lite sårat.

"Jo, men ni är ju sköldpaddor inte barn."

"Ja, just ja. Du får väl säga sköldpaddor då", sa Don lite generat och lättat. "Ska vi testa igen?"

"Japp."

Spliter gjorde om scenen men den här gången lite mer gammalt och glatt.

"Bra, nu går vi vidare. När du kommit in i hallen tar du fram din stora säck med julklappar…"

Splinter avbröt honom. "Men en sån har jag ju inte."

"Det ska vi fixa sen, nu ska du bara låtsas att du har en sådan säck. Du plockar upp julklapparna en och en, läser upp rimmet och ger klappen till rätt person."

"Det verkar inte så svårt."

"Nepp, det är inte så svårt att vara tomte", log Don världsvant.

* * *

Medan detta skedde satt Leo och grubblade. Han hade hittat några serietidningar på skroten i förhållandevis bra skick. Han hade slagit in dem i julklappspapper som blivit över sen pysslandet och satt nu och klurade på ett rim…

_Hur låter det här då; 'Här Mikey får du något kul, som du kan läsa i jul. _

_Här får du många timmar som kommer bli kul som så,_

_Från din äldste broder, han med färgen blå.'_

_Wow jag äger ju på det här! Jag är ju BÄST på att rimma! Eller ja… lite övning kunde kanske inte skada. Men jag är typ näst bäst!_

* * *

Riktigt så bra gick det inte för Raffe. Han hade köpt en bok om 'Japanska traditioner' till Leo. Men han kunde INTE komma på något rim.

_'Här får du reda på lite om Japan din blåing, om det kan vara kul...' _

_AARRRRGGG!!! Det här går ju inte varför måste det vara på RIM! _

Han suckade._ Men detta då:_

_'Japanska traditioner, det är din grej för du är ingen tjej.'_

_Det rimmade i alla fall men då vet han ju vad som är i paketet! _

Han suckade igen._ Jaja jag får fortsätta någon annan gång nu orkar jag inte tänka mer._

* * *

Så lämnar vi turtlarna för denna gång och snälla lämna en kommentar. :) 


	6. Den 13 december

Hemskt ledsen att jag inte skrivit på länge. Men här kommer äntligen kap.6

Donatellos idé kap 6

**Den 13 december**

"_Jag undrar verkligen varför de gör det här!"_

Donnie var frustrerad. Han höll på att kränga på sig ett vitt nattlinne. (Egentligen ett vanligt lakan med hål i.) Han hade bakat speciella gula bullar med russin i, och han hade till och med lånat ljusen från granen och gjort en krona av dem.

Ni som är svenskar eller som kan svenska traditioner har nog listat ut vad han tänkte på just nu. Just det, Lucia.

Donatello hade gått upp extra tidigt för att fixa allt i ordning innan någon vaknade. Nu var det bara en sak som fattades. Sången. Det står på alla hemsidor (som Don läst i alla fall) att Lucia ska komma insjungande i rummet. Men Don med sin tonårsröst var inte så sugen på att sjunga. Han hade spelat in lite låtar på en bandspelare. Men han hade inte hittat den "rätta låten". Men han tänkte att ett svenskt potpurri skulle göra susen. Så han hade blandat ABBA låtar med den svenska nationalsången, Carola och den norska nationalsången. Nog visste Donatello mycket om Sverige, men inte så mycket att han kunde skilja det från dess grannländer.

Med modiga steg gick Donnie med blixtrande, sprakande och halvt lysande elljus på huvudet. I spökdräkten som han själv gjort, med bullar på ett fat i ena handen och bandspelarn i den andra. Han vred upp volymen och gick runt, runt i vardagsrummet i takt till "Fångad av en stormvind".

"Don! Vad i –"

Raph som vaknat av Carolas skränande, som förövrigt byttes ut mot "Ja, jag vill leva jag vill dö i NOOOOOOOORRDDDEENNN!!!", skulle precis uttrycka sitt ogillande i att Don väckte honom SKITTIDIGT på morgonen då han fick en lussebulle inkörd i truten. Vilket fick hans ordflöde att tvärt avslutas.

"Jag vill också ha en!" sa Mikey som också vaknat av oväsendet.

Don gick fram och tryckte en bulle i Mickes gapande mun. Mikey svalde bullen nästan hel.

"Wow va goda de här var! Jag vill ha en till."

Don skred vackert fram till Micke och tryckte en ny bulle i hans mun. Han började få kläm på det här luciandet (enligt honom själv i alla fall).

Efter att alla hade vaknat och ätit minst en bulle var, var det träningsdags. Turtlarna tränade styrka och volter medan Splinter gick ut och in genom dörren och sa "Ho ho ho!"

Micke hade några dagar tidigare gått ut i skogen och hittat en lämplig gren att tälja på. Han skulle göra en stav till mäster Splinter. Här var hans funderingar runt rimmet:

_Hmmm… nåt åt det här hållet kanske:_

"_Att slå och gå med,_

_bra den är,_

_att sitta och stå med_

_här och där._

_Men om du någon gång ska falla,_

_(fast det nog är ganska kul)_

_får du nog en fallskärm från oss alla,_

_men det får du först till nästa hjul."_

Michelangelo var en duktig diktare, men inte en så duktig stavare…

Raphael hade gått runt på skroten och samlat ihop alla möjliga olika tekniska delar. Allt som han trodde att Don kunde använda eller bli glad för. Han la allting i en fin presentkartong och använde ett skärp som presentsnöre. Han hade till och med kommit på ett rim (fast jag är inte riktigt säker att det rimmar…):

God jul Don önskar Raphael 

"_Här har du en massa skrot,_

_som säkert ej är bra,_

_men det är ju i alla fall,_

_tanken som räknas!"_

Och där lämnar vi våra vänner för denna gång. Läs gärna vidare för det börjar nalkas jul. Och snälla lämna en lite liten kommentar. 


	7. Den 20 december

Donatellos idé kap 7

**Den 20 december**

"Nu börjar det likna nånting!" sa Donnie och log.

Han tänkte på vad de åstadkommit under decembertiden. Pyssel, pynt, Lucia, julgran och tomte. Det som saknades nu var, julstrumpor, julbord och paket.

Han tänkte börja med julstrumporna. Fast först borde han kolla igenom julmaten, eller var paketen det han skulle prioritera först?

Micke knackade försiktigt Donnie på axeln.

" Jag kan hjälpa dig med någonting om du vill."

" Ja tack gärna, kan du plocka fram julstrumporna, och sätt inte på dig dem som förra året. Du minns att Raph inte blev så glad…"

"Men de var jättesköna! Jaja, jag minns…" med de orden travade Mikey bort mot förrådet.

Julmat

Köttbullar

Julskinka

Potatis

Dopp i grytan

Prinskorv

Revbensspjäll

Sillsallad

Bröd

Smör

Potatissallad

Detta var listan som Don skrev ut från sin julsida på internet. Han ropade på Micke som vanligtvis var den som lagade mat i familjen.

" Vad tycker du om den här menyn? Det blir antagligen för mycket, så vi får stryka en del. Om du har några egna tillägg kan vi ju ta det."

"Hmm, Jag har ingen aning hur man gör köttbullar, men det kanske finns att köpa. Skinkan brukar vi ju ha varje år. Så den blir inget problem. Potatis? Det är det man gör pommes frites av va? Coolt pommes frites på julbordet!"

"Nej Mikey, de äter potatisarna hela, skalade och kokade!"

"Hur smakar det?"

"Hur ska jag kunna veta det, jag har bara läst om det. Men de äter de mycket i Sverige så det tror jag inte att vi kan stryka."

"Okej, jag får väl försöka, men jag kan inte garantera att det blir bra!"

"Nejdå, i värsta fall matar vi Raphael med det!"

De två bröderna skrattade och gjorde high-three.

"Minns du den gången då jag tappade min första mjölktand, och jag hade lagt den i ett glad med vatten för att den skulle förvandlas till en dollar. Varefter Raph som hade gjort en massa armhävningar såg ett glas med vatten på bordet och trodde att det var en okänd välgörare. Så han drack upp det! Hahaha! Han drack upp min tand också!" Mikey skrattade för fullt över sin försvunna tand.

"Ja, och hans min när du talade om för honom vad som var i glaset!" Don skrattade med sin lillebror över det oslagbara minnet.

"Dopp i grytan gör man av tunnbröd och skinkspad, så det är nog inte så svårt. Men vi kan nog stryka prinskorv, revbensspjäll och sillsallad, för de låter inte särskilt gott."

"God morgon killar. Mmm julmat! Jag kan hjälpa till om ni vill!" Leo hade mediterat hela morgonen och äntligen bestämt sig för att kolla vad hans bröder höll på med.

"God morgon, Leo. Du kan göra potatissalladen, den verkar inte så svår. Jag, mästerkocken, kan visa dig hur man gör! Om jag bara visste det själv…" sa minibrorsan och tittade osäkert på Don.

"Det är lugnt, jag skriver ut receptet från internet."

_Nu har jag minsann alla presenterna färdiga. _

_Till Leonardo: Meditations ljus._

_Till Raphael: Hantlar som väger 15 kg styck_

_Till Donatello: Ett nytt set med skiftnycklar och skruvmejslar i olika storlekar._

_Till Michelangelo: En "lär dig teckna serier" bok. _

_Nu är det bara rimmen kvar. Meditationsljus…_

_Dessa ska skänka dig lugn,_

_I denna stressade värld,_

_Bete dig ansvarsfullt,_

_Som en vis och lärd._

_Hantlar…_

_Med tyngd ska dessa skänka dig styrka,_

_Men lugnet måste du också dyrka._

_Jag är ju riktigt bra på det här! _tänkte Splinter och såg ut ungefär så här:-).

_Skiftnycklar…_

_Använd dessa i stort förstånd,_

_Det tror jag att du gör min son,_

_Eftersom jag inte kan använda dessa_

_Är de inte till lån._

_Inte riktigt lika bra som de första. Men det duger!_

_Serie bok…_

_Varför inte göra egna?_

_Talangfull jag vet att du är_

_Du är duktig min son,_

_Jag tror att du gillar det här._

_Ja! Nu är jag redo för julafton!_

Slut på kapitlet. Snälla! Lämna en snabb kommentar!


End file.
